Tiffy
Tiffy is a young devil who was born with a curse that makes her lose control of her emotions and run wild. She is the daughter of 2 unnamed parents, and a devil who is known as "The Devil of the Crimson Flames". She is also the bishop of Aradian Grimoire's Peerage and also the weakest of all the members of her peerage because of her magic. Appearance Tiffy is a short and child-like person with green/blonde hair and gold eyes. Whenever she loses control of her emotions, her pupils become soulless and her eyes change from gold to silver. She wears a purple dress with bronze outlines and light pink soft outlines. She wears a dark purple collar with magenta outlines and she wears blue ties that are attached to her arms and back. She wears blue boots with gold heels on the end of her feet, and she wears purple leggings under her skirt Personality Tiffy is shown to have a shy personality, whenever she's around people, she tends to walk away from them and act alone all by herself until she would find someone who she could talk to. She is also shy when she is with members of Aradian's Peerage, especially new ones like Miranda Seichool and Jackson Price. She tends to sit all by herself, and talk to her "imaginary friend". She is shown though to have a small relationship with Aradian Grimoire though, because she brought her in to become their bishop. She is sometimes close to her whenever she's scared or frightened of something happening, and she always gets soothed by her, having her call Aradian "Big Sis" because she acts like a big sister to her. When she loses control of her emotions, she is shown to have no emotions at all, making her nothing. She doesn't do a thing but her magic gets stronger whenever her emotions are out of control. Whenever this happens, Aradian and the others try to calm her down and when she is calm, she starts to gain emotions again and then starts to cry. Sometimes, she has a clumsy personality whenever she's with her peerage. That happens after she's hanged out and played with her friends that she found that were just like her. When she found out that they were servants under someone's control, she started to lose her feelings for them and become mad. When she defeated them, she started to feel bad for them and then she started to cry. Eventually, she became happy again thanks to Jackson and Miranda, and she started to become their friends History Her Parent's Coma and Slavery Tiffy was born from a poor family that was enslaved to collect crystals for a rich and selfish demon. Tiffy was sold to the orphanage while her parents were forced to collect crystals from the deepest mines, where people who tried to bring back crystals, died. Her parents managed to survive, but they were in a coma for 5 years. Tiffy was forced to be a housemaid for the demon's house, and she was the worse at doing it. The Curse of Crimson Flames For a few years at the age of 8, Tiffy was sent to a ruined temple to go into a trail. Tiffy passed them all with a bit of cuteness and confusion, but in the end, she couldn't pass the final trial because of how it was for them to touch The Crimson Flame. After touched it, she had to resist the pain, but she couldn't. She was screaming and crying in pain and she saw someone inside the crimson flame in her mind. She saw someone who resembled her, but had red hair and torn clothes. After she saw him, she lay unconscious and then she was taken to a nursery to stay there for a few days until she woke up. The Devil Child of Crimson Flames When she woke up, she then saw a few bandits led by a fallen angel. She wanted to see it with her very eyes, and when she did, she snapped after getting hit by one, and her curse killed every single bandit with a shadow. After a angel named Dominus looked at this power, he was shocked and he took Tiffy away from her parents, who woke up from a coma. Dominus explained to a few devils that her curse is only a piece of The Demon of Crimson Flames. The Devils decided to have Tiffy be cared by Dominus himself. Dominus's "Death" When she was cared by Dominus, Tiffy didn't like him at 1st, but then she started to like him because of how she was always protected by him. When Dominus saw a bunch of beasts in a cave, he protected her with all of his might, but was then bitten by one of the beasts. Tiffy used magic for the 1st time to get rid of the beasts, and she was crying over Dominus's "death". After his body faded away, she was left to fend for herself until she would find Aradian Grimoire and join her peerage as one of the Bishops. Powers Pixie Dust Tiffy has the weakest magic in Aradian's Peerage. She uses her pixie dust basically for making people fall asleep, or do anything for her whenever she's scared of fighting. Her pixie dust was made by herself by using gold and magic from a staff. Her pixie dust can easily be deflected by her teammates and other devils, angels, and fallen angels Trivia * Tiffy is Elize Lutus from Tales of Xillia Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Under Construction Category:Aradian Grimoire's Peerage